


A Failure to Decide

by Hamster_Pyro



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamster_Pyro/pseuds/Hamster_Pyro
Summary: Makoto takes too long to decide, and things go south.Spoilers present for DR1





	A Failure to Decide

‘No... that’s actually not true. There was a clear contradiction in what Kyoko just told us. An obvious lie... But this... This just isn’t like her! To try and save herself with such a desperate lie... Does she really feel that threatened? Because... she’s the killer? Or is it something else? Was there some deeper meaning hidden in what Kyoko said earlier?  _If you vote for me here, and I die here, the mystery of this school will stay hidden forever. Which is why... I can’t let that happen! This is a trap the mastermind has laid for us._  The mastermind’s trap... The mastermind is trying to... trap Kyoko? But... What if that’s not really true? What can I do? What... should I do? What should I... The mastermind’s... trap? The victim was Mukuro...? And Kyoko killed her...? What does Kyoko really know...? What am I... supposed to do? Kyoko’s lie... I’m the only one... who knows it’s a lie... I’m the only one... who can expose it... But who... can I trust...? What am I... supposed to do? The mastermind’s trap...  _If you spend all your time trying to avoid danger, you’ll never move forward. We know the danger. But if that risk means solving the mystery, we have no choice. Am I wrong?_  What do I do...!? I have to decide right here right now whether or not to expose Kyoko’s lie...!’

But the decision was never made.

“My god, you guys can’t even figure out such an easy case? I’m getting bored here! Screw it, I’m just going to tell you who it is! Or should I say who THEY are!”

Monokuma’s declaration was met with a collective gasp. Sure, Monokuma often got bored in class trials and even fell asleep, but never would he reveal the truth behind each case. At the debate’s climax, he would have no reason to step in. It was the only stage where Monokuma actively participates to grant himself euphoria while allowing the case to be solved. And he said ‘THEY’?

“Explain yourself! What do you mean ‘THEY’?”

“The culprits are the both of them! They have wasted everyone’s time by constantly bickering over random things! Oh, the things you puny students do to avoid imminent death when you’ve done such heinous crimes and disrupted the harmony I’ve created! They’ve been working in tandem to try and throw the rest of you off. I’m sick of it!”

The courtroom instantaneously shushed itself. No one expected such an explanation from Monokuma, even those stated. Both of them working together? To throw them off? It was a possibility for the daring and mysterious Kyoko, but Makoto? The kind-hearted and open-minded student would stoop that low to carry out such cutthroat actions? No one knew how to react properly to such a bold statement from Monokuma.

“Don’t even bother defending yourselves! You know how they say; the culprits tend to be more loquacious than those innocent? Their long-winded arguments are irrefutable proof! And you know what, since I had to do everything myself, I get to decide! Both of them are guilty of the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba!”

Kyoko and Makoto had finally caught themselves before the others, everyone else rooted to the ground in appalment, seemingly lost in thought as they tried to comprehend the situation that just occurred.

“W-what do you m-mean ‘Us’?” “To fail to escape such an obvious trap.”

“Trap? What trap? You guys clearly know what misdeeds you did!”

“That makes no sense! We would never kill anyone!”

“That makes PERFECT SENSE! No slithering your way out of this one you two. Both of you can go reflect and repent on your actions... in HELL. Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!”

“This whole trial is messed up! Stop!” “...”

Makoto hysterical pleas fell on deaf ears, Monokuma not holding one, but two gavels. Both simultaneously swung, the red button slammed into its holder, and the dreaded red and black pixelated screen showed up.  _GAME OVER. MAKOTO AND KYOKO HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!_  Makoto eyes locked onto the screen, disbelief leaking out as he witnessed a pixel Monokuma dragging away pixel versions of Kyoko and himself. Kyoko, on the other hand, didn’t seem to react. There was no resentment, no sadness, no joy. Only the neutral expression Makoto was all too familiar with. Even in certain death, her iron mask wouldn’t break.

The courtroom’s bright lights were replaced by a flash of darkness, dark lumps of stands the only things Makoto could make out. He felt a vice-like grip attach itself to his neck and shut itself, the metal chains rumbling as grunts of astonished were emitted from the both of them. Two hard thuds together, the rumbling of a conveyor belt from beneath them. Both of them were locked into their chairs side by side, tabletops with a few books and stationery. With that, Monokuma rode a blackboard on gears with yellow glasses, teaching something about life and death, an ear-piercing bang behind them.

Makoto looked up, watching as three of the four planted their faces into the metal fencing, Byakuya’s back facing the pair. Yasuhiro, Aoi, and Toko looked on helplessly, all on the verge of tears as cries of the names of Makoto and Kyoko rang out.

**BANG.**

Makoto glanced over to his right. Kyoko’s mask had shattered. Gone was the calm and composed face she always bore, replaced by large sweat beads rolling down her face. He could feel his face drenched in the sweat of trepidation.

**BANG.**

He was going to let the lie go, even if it cost his life. Now, because he took too long to decide, it had resulted in their deaths. Guilt washed over Makoto, his fists clenching even tighter. If only. If only I just decided more quickly, I could have saved Kyoko. Now, impending doom was approaching, fast.

**BANG.**

Makoto could not help but reminiscence the time he spent in the Killing Game. The friends he made, the investigations he carried out, those he sent to their executions. Now, he had indirectly sent his most trusted partner and himself into one. No longer thinking rationally, he intertwined his fingers Kyoko’s gloved ones, her gaze locking with his in surprise.

**BANG.**

The sound of the crusher sounded as it was right behind them, the both of them shutting their eyes in perturbation. Makoto didn’t want to give up. Alter Ego. Makoto allowed a miniscule smile enter his face. To become friends with an artificial intelligence, helping it to the secret room, being provided with information of utmost importance to solving the mystery of Hope’s Peak. He banked everything on it. They were now under in the pitch-black shadow of the crusher, the weight above pulling itself up as it readied for the flattening of them. Taking in a large gulp of air, Makoto let out a heartfelt scream, a tinge of hope and despair ever so present in it.

_**“ALTER EGO!”** _

The shadow beneath their feet grew, only to stop abruptly. Olive and lilac irises looked up, the gears controlling the block grinding to a halt, but the conveyor belt kept rolling on. The sound of a wheel turning, a wheel being cranked and doors creaking open. Monokuma watched on as Makoto and Kyoko fell behind, gone from its sight.

“Huh? Huuuuh!? What’s this? What’s going on!?”

“Hey was that...!?”

“Ah! Yeah, it had to be!”

“Alter Ego...!”

“...Alter Ego!? Is this some stupid virus from that stupid guy!? He must have planted it when he invaded my network...! Damn it all to hell! I don’t believe it! Upupupu, whatever! Even if I don’t get to smash them flat, they can go rot in that horrendous rubbish pit! That’s an even more special punishment! The rest of you can go live the rest of your short lives peacefully now!”

Monokuma spun his stout body, disappearing into thin air as the rest of them headed back to the elevator wordlessly. No one had the mood to carry out any conversations after witnessing such a turn of events.

 

Down in the dump, Makoto had finally awoken, still reeling from the ordeal that just occurred. He had no idea what just happened. Was it Alter Ego? My luck? Attempting to rub his eyes, he tugged his right hand, only to find it still interlocked with an unconscious Kyoko, untwining it out as sheepishness found its way out, feeling the heat circulating in his cheeks. He didn’t even know what he was doing, grabbing her hand in the middle of their execution. Somehow, he had survived the fall and landed on something that cushioned his fall, along with her. Gingerly, he shifted his weight off the mattress, he scanned his surroundings, learning that he was stuck in a rubbish dump, with out of place objects such as a tank and even a rocket. Turning back to face Kyoko, he observed as she remained motionless. Unease was building up within him, springing him into action to check on her.

“Kirigiri-san? Kirigiri-san are you ok?”

No response. Makoto could feel apprehension wanting to burst out of his chest. Then it struck him. He had just killed Kyoko. He didn’t accept it, but it was the brutal truth. Tears welled up in his eyes, instinct driving him now as he hugged her body, driving his head into her jacket, choking as the floodgates open, tears no longer held back.

“Kirigiri-san! No! Why! Of all people, why you! I... I wanted to let the lie go so you c-could survive.... and yet I took too long, and now you... you are dead! I... I...”

“I believe I am very much alive.”

Makoto pulled himself back, to reveal a smirking Kyoko. Makoto let out a yelp of joy, wiping away the tears as he pulled to his feet, offering a hand to his partner, who took it gratefully. After all, they had just been the first to survive one of Monokuma’s heartless executions and managed to walk away from a drop of who knows how long.

“I heard everything.”

“Everything?”

“Everything. I am somewhat surprised you didn’t check for any signs of life. However, that is not the main issue. I have to admit. I only wanted to survive, and never did you cross my mind, and yet you wanted to. I knew you were in a dilemma on whether to overlook my lie. But from your confession, you just revealed your decision. Even though I did nothing to help you. Why?”

“Because I trust you.”

“Trust... me?”

“What you told everyone in the trial. How the entire thing was a trap. I thought hard and decided to put all my faith and trust in you. I... I’m not sure how to put it... but”

Makoto could no longer control himself, pulling Kyoko into a tight embrace, her flinching naturally in response. He buried his head into her vanilla scented hair, wailing as his cries resonated in the large enclosed area.

“Something told me I could always trust you. No matter the circumstance.”

Kyoko returned the embrace, burying her own head into Makoto’s shoulder. Unbeknownst to him, a few of her own tears had fallen. Time seemed to stop, as though the moment stretched for an eternity. Pulling themselves away from each other, mirrored smiles appeared on their faces, before the harsh truth hit Makoto.

“But how are we going to get out of here? There’s a door, but it is most likely locked.”

“Monokuma Key.”

Kyoko stuck a hand into her jacket, pulling out a Monokuma-shaped key, the semblance of a smile etched on her face. Motioning for Makoto to follow her, she headed up the stairs, sticking the key into the lock on the enormous lock on the red doors. With combined strengths, they swung the oversized crimson doors, leading up to an extremely ladder, further than the eye could see. It was going to be a long climb. During it, Makoto struck up idle chatter with Kyoko, learning of several things he never expected to hear. How she was the Ultimate Detective, her relations with the headmaster, namely her father, and her mission for coming to the school. After an exhausting climb, a short break in between they had reached a metallic trapdoor, to which Kyoko brought up.

“This trapdoor should lead to the rubbish room above. However, from what I recall, there is a lock keeping it shut.”

Makoto was having none of that. Putting his back against the door, he burnt what strength he had left after the climb, huffing, and puffing as he rammed again and again. The door still didn’t budge. Mustering all he could, he gave a last push, the satisfying sound of something breaking. With that, the trapdoor opened with ease, both of them now out of the hellhole that was the rubbish dump. After a brief moment to catch their breaths, Makoto was patting away the dirt and grime he had gotten over himself, Kyoko striking a question to the luckster.

“I must ask, why did you hold hands with me during our execution?”

“Ah! Uh... I wasn’t thinking properly... I impulsively held your hand. Sorry. Anyway... what do we do now?”

“We are going to talk to Monokuma. For a retrial of Mukuro Ikusaba.”

Makoto will never learn that Kyoko actually enjoyed his short albeit sudden grip, how it was so soft and baby smooth, she could practically feel it under her gloves. His hug. She didn’t know when the last time was since she had an actual one, full of genuineness and emotion, and even bring out her own. Was she in love with Makoto?

 

 

 

 


End file.
